The long-term objective is to develop a preproduction prototype of the Chromoscan (called the Extended Metachrome in the Phase I application) having the capabilities (a) for automating the karyotyping of hybrid cells, of fluorescence stain chromosomes, and of prometaphase banding patterns; (b) for automating analysis of fluorescence stained interface cells, and of autoradiographs of previously scanned metaphases; and (c) for including additional hardware features involving simultaneous imaging at high and low power objectives, large-scale image storage and retrieval, and an automatic glass slide stack loader. Such an instrument can greatly expand the applicability of automation to genomic mapping, oncology, advanced cytogenetic research, and to genetic engineering. The current Metachrome instrument can increase the patient load of a technician by a factor of 5 to 10, thus making conventional chromosome analysis more widely available to the public; the Chromoscar promises to make feasible clinical applications of advanced genetic research results. The present Phase II proposal is to fabricate and test the engineering, hardware, and software design of the Chromoscan. Commerical application of the final instrument should be widespread in genetic counseling laboratories and in genetic engineering research and development companies. In addition, the Chromoscan makes feasible for the first time large-scale studies and developments, and clinical applications which heretofore would have been too tedious or expensive to perform.